


Shiro the Barber

by planetundersiege



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Free day, Oneshot, SHIDGE, Shidge Month 2018, Shidgemonth2018, Voltron, haircut, prompt, scissors, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Shidge month 2018: Day 14: Free day.Pidge is getting a haircut.





	Shiro the Barber

Shiro held the pair of scissors in his hand as Pidge sat down on the chair.

“I swear Shiro if you mess this up then you’re toast” Pidge said as she let her fingers run through her hair, it had gotten a little to long for her taste, to about her shoulders, and Shiro had just promised he would cut it so that it would look like how it had when they went into space. Shorter hair was definitely comfier, that’s for sure. But even if she was excited to get some of this hair off her, she was terrified that Shiro would mess up the hair, the Holt style was a hard style to get (says the girl who cut it off herself in front of the mirror the first day of school).

Shiro was obviously a bit nervous once he heard that comment, but he had to keep cool. If he could lead his team fearlessly into battle, then he shouldn’t be this intimidated by his girlfriend while giving her such a simple thing as a haircut.

“Don’t worry Pidge, I got this”, he said, a small grin on his face. He heard Pidge sigh.

“I hope you’re right here. I don’t want messed up hair”, she said and Shiro understood that completely, even though his hair was so short so it didn’t really make a difference on how you cut it.

He carefully took a part of her chestnut colored hair and carefully cut a few inches off it, the sound of the cut making him shiver a bit.

No, he could do this.

He carefully continued while whistling, if he whistled then maybe Pidge wouldn’t notice his nervous he really was. Yeah, probably.

He hoped atleast.

And after what felt like forever, he was finished. Pidge looked exactly like she had done all those months ago when she first had set her foot on the castle of lions with the rest of them. She had a huge smile on her face as she admired her reflection in the nearby mirror.

“It’s perfect”, she said. “Thanks Shiro, thank you so much”.

She pressed a kiss against his cheek and then left the room, leaving Shiro blushing red with a smile on his face. Yes, he had survived, and gotten a kiss from his beautiful Pidge.


End file.
